Diary of the God of Death
by Angels of Devils
Summary: Diary form, written by the braided one himself(Sort of,I wrote it)and also story form.Duo/Hotaru.He's forced to write a diary to get touch with his feelings.Duo might be good natured,but he hasn't have much practice with it.Especially love.Read his diary!
1. A Diary

A/N: This is a Duo/Hotaru in diary form and story form sometimes so I won't kill myself by just writing in diary form. Story form is a bit more descriptive.  
  
Diary of Duo Maxwell (When did the God of death keep a diary?)  
  
Age of Pilots: 16, going on 17.  
  
Age of Hotaru: 16  
  
Age of Inners: 19  
  
TIME: During the forming of Crystal Tokyo  
  
*~*  
  
September 13th,  
  
We're going on a mission again, disguised as school students. Just great. When I thought everything was over and peace was established, some important General was assassinated and we're called to investigate and track down the killer. I wonder how peace really feels like; I bet it feels.relaxing as some people put it. Maybe someday I will. But no matter what, I will always be Shinigami: God of Death.  
  
September 14th,  
  
We got a lot of exchange students today at School. One of them was in my P.E class and my Chemistry and French. She's very pale actually, dark hair, I think sometimes deep purple, her eyes was large and dark purple. Sometimes, if you stared long into them, you can almost see death itself. Not like I had stared into it but she's hot. She's very cool and quiet too. I found out her name was Hotaru Tomoe, Japanese. She told me she hates P.E when I went over to talk to her. I said that I'd help her. Her white face turned red, or I wonder if it were just the red light the GYM teacher shone on us to stop talking. Wufei scoffed at me but I was glad I said so. She seems very lonely and sad.  
  
Aah! I have a lot of homework! Doing homework wasn't in the contract for the mission!  
  
September 15th,  
  
Hotaru hangs out with older girls who are very protective of her. I think I'm stalking her. Damn, I must be! Oh well. We played basketball today at GYM; I picked Hotaru to be in my team. Wu-man got angry with me for picking a girl and not a boy. We did some mixing at Chemistry, I put the wrong acid into the solution and it blew up in my face. I received double detention and I saw her laugh, finally. She looks prettier when she smiles. She should really smile more. Extra homework and detention! How I should I know how to convert grams to Newton. Okay, I know but I seemed to forget how. I was in a war for god sake! Do they thank me for fighting and risking my?! No and gives me detention instead. Quatre said I'm stressing too much.  
  
Operating Gundam Deathscythe was much more simple then school, especially Chemistry.  
  
I felt stupid in French saying Mademoiselle and Monsieur and saying the same thing at least 5 times. My accent is terrible but Hotaru's was great. But I learned that Quatre meant 4 in French! HAHA! It's spell exactly like Quatre (The human), now I can annoy him by calling him '4'. Un meant one and UNE was the female uh.word thing that comes before different French words. Like UNE Lemonade and so on. Like Lady Une! I sound like a child but who cares. The French teacher is unnaturally strict though and mean, she's old. She has wrinkles on her wrinkles. She should retired and telling her grandchild stories instead of yelling French words at us.  
  
September 16th,  
  
Heero got some leads about the killer. He told us we're going to spy on a meeting tonight. Just great.  
  
I talked to Hotaru again. I asked her why did she move here. She told me they weren't going to be here long, there was something she and a couple of friends needed to do then she avoided me after that. A woman (whom I thought was her father at first. She looked like a male!) snapped at me for bothering her. I told was not and so did Hotaru but she didn't listen. That's all for now.  
  
September 17th,  
  
I was late for school; I have another detention to add. It was the spying last night. The men at the meeting dressed in tuxedos and discussing something about a 'Weapon' and how they were lucky that they got the general out of the way. Heero didn't attack them on Lady Une's order but merely recorded the whole meeting. There was nothing much the rest of us had to do. Cost me an afternoon at Mr. Rant, the principle's office. Argh! More homework! I don't know what how to say 'Thank you' and your 'Welcome' in French. Time for the Internet! (Imagine evil laugh).  
  
September 18th,  
  
I think I should ask Hotaru a night out. '4', I mean Quatre (He didn't mind me called him 4, at least I don't think so) said that maybe I should when Hotaru is free of her overprotective uh.mother figure, that sandy haired woman I thought was a man. Her name is Haruka, and the other mother figure was Michiru, she has aqua hair and is much nicer. More feminine too.  
  
I asked her. She became really red and I could almost feel the heat from her. She said she'd love to but she was too busy. She shouldn't have lied if she didn't want to go, maybe she didn't like my braids. Too bad, her loss. Oh well, waste my time anyways; I got my eyes set on another now. Maybe she'll accept, her name is Melinda, blond, perky and popular. No words from Heero or about our mission. We got a message that the suspected rich man named Hughes Hernan Hones (say it 10 times really fast). They think he's behind the assassination. He has a daughter named Olivia Jones Hones, (How do they come up with the names? She must have strange a mom.) age 16. The family is coming to visit a sister around here. I wonder why he's coming back here anyways if he knows he's suspected. 


	2. Bad Timing

A/N: Story Form. *ahem*  
  
Hotaru walked herself to school, after persuading Haruka that she capable to herself. Smiling brightly then she had ever in her life, she took each strides and steps with bold confident. The sun gleamed on her pale, but bright face, saying 'This is going to be one of the Happiest day of my life.' In her younger years, she had no friends exception to Rini, or let alone someone having a, as Mina and Lita put it, a 'thing' for her. They said that it was a good thing. She was still naive about this stuff.  
  
That Duo Maxwell. She never knew he was interested in her, maybe she just didn't know how to read the sign.  
  
She walked the rest of the way in utter silence, concetrating only on her footsteps. She arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell rang, and made a final decision to accept Duo Maxwell's invitation, since she was free that night. Then she started thinking, 'What made him interested in me?' Nobody liked her when she was young for her healing abilities mostly. As long as Duo doesn't think her healing ability was disgusting.  
  
She saw Duo's long brown braid from the corners of her eyes. She suddenly turned his way and walked cheerfully up to him, her heart pounding loudly. Her body was shaking slightly from nervousness and excitment and started feeling numb. But then but she halted suddenly. There was another girl with him, holding his arm and all over him as she owned him. There were 3 other boys by him. Hotaru recognized them as Heero Yuy in her P.E and Metal, Quatre R.Winner from her Home Ed. and and Chemistry, and Chang Wufei from Biology.  
  
Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei were looking at him now with powerful death stares. If looks could kill, Duo would be dead. Then there was an always polite and very rich Quatre R. Winner, he was smiling as usual.  
  
"Hi, Duo..." Hotaru greeted in a small, quivering voice, "Nice day isn't it?" It wasn't going to be the happiest day of her life.  
  
"Oh hey Hotaru," Duo waved his free hand at her, "Yeah, sure is a nice day. Meet Melinda." He pointed at the perky, looking blond who was holding his hands.  
  
"Hello," greeted Hotaru, biting her lower lips after.  
  
"I'm going out with him now," Melinda declared smugly, her nose high up in the air.  
  
"Oh," Hotaru managed to say, her voice started breaking, "Thats very nice..."  
  
"Thanks," Melinda asnwered. Duo beamed happily at Hotaru and then at Melinda. He was ever so oblivious at how much he had hurt poor Hotaru. Tears were now swelling in her large, sad purple eyes and she bit her lips harder to keep herself from crying.  
  
'Rrrrrriiiiiinnnnng' She was saved by the bell.  
  
"I-I have to go now..." she whispered and sprinted away from them. Duo didn't notice her tears or the sadness in her eyes. But the others, including Melinda did. But she didn't care. She was popular and well liked among her peers.Why should she care about a quiet, shy strange girl?  
  
Wufei just told himself onnas are weak. Heero didn't even fathom about it, he had more important things to worry about. Like the mission. And then again, there was Quatre. He had frowned sadly when Melinda announced Duo and she was going out as Hotaru's eyes shone with tears. Quatre realized from the moment Hotaru had arrived that she will leave in depression. Duo need to be a little bit knowing.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"Whats wrong Hotaru?" asked Michiru softly, seeing Hotaru's, more then usual sad eyes. Haruka, who was reading a newspaper, turned her attnetion to Michiru and Hotaru.  
  
"Nothing," Hotaru lied, scribbling on her homework paper.  
  
"Hotaru?" asked Haruka in a more stricter voice, "Don't lie."  
  
How is it that she knows I'm lying? Hotaru thought gravely. She sighed and answered, "There was this boy-"  
  
"You mean that idiotic boy with the braided hair?" Haruka barked suddenly, "What'd he do?" Hotaru stared at Haruka. Does she know?  
  
"Yeah," Hotaru answered slowly, "He asked me out the other day and I said I couldn't and-"  
  
"You're damn right you couldn't!" Haruka interrupted again madly, "Especially with him!"  
  
"Haruka, please," Michiru said softly, "Let Hotaru continue."  
  
"I thought," Hotaru continued softly, "I would accpet his invitation tonight, since we weren't doing any scrying-"  
  
"And what made you think you can do this without MY permission?" Haruka boomed again.  
  
"Haruka please!" Michiru raised her voice, "Let her finish!" Haruka nodded and growled dispprovingly.  
  
"But," Hotaru continued again, "He already asked someone else...I thought he...liked me but he asked Melinda instead." To some people, it wasn't a big deal, but for her it was. For once, she had thought someone cared for her and liked her, but she was wrong. That Duo was just a player. Haruka didn't take this too well either.  
  
"Boys like him," she growled, "Never trust them. Thats why I'm protecting you Hotaru. Don't worry, he'll learn his lessons. Don't worry about him anymore." Hotaru gasped in her mind and looked quickly up at Haruka. What does she mean? Was she going to do something to Duo?  
  
"Don't hurt him though," she pleaded, "Please."  
  
"I won't hurt him," Haruka assured her, "I promise."  
  
"Yes, I will make sure too," Michiru said jokingly, but softly, trying to lift Hotaru's spirit.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hm...  
  
*  
  
**  
  
*  
  
"Duo, don't you think you hurt Hotaru a bit?" asked Quatre uncertainly as Duo wrote in his Dairy.  
  
"No, she said she was happy with me and Melinda's relationship." asnwered Duo, "Why?"  
  
"You didn't see?" asked Quatre, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Nevermind," Quatre groaned, "Duo, I think you should think a bit more, I don't think that diary is helping."  
  
Duo shrugged. "The person at that center told me it'll help to get in touch with my feelings. Maybe I should go see him again."  
  
"Yeah," said Quatre, "Do that. It'll really help." He walked to the door and before walking out, he said, "Duo, its Melinda and I, not me and Melinda." Then he walked out, ruffling his blond hair with his hands.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and wrote some more. 


	3. Ooh, pissed off Hotaru

A/N: Thanq for the reviews guys! I appreciate it! Now, its Duo's Diary Form. Duo isn't this thick but...don't worry.  
  
***  
  
September 19th,  
  
Quatre told me something about seeing something from Hotaru. She seemed perfectly happy but went away quickly. Theres nothing to write. Hm...um...junk...junk...junk...  
  
*  
  
Septermber 20th,  
  
Mr. Durent, my counselor person looked over my diary and gave me a strange look. He said I need to write more about my feelings and thoughts. I told him that I did. He told me some dates were missing. (I tore them out, the mission wasn't supposed to be known by anyone.) I lied and said that I was too busy. He didn't take it too well. He said this isn't going to work. I told him that I never actually agreed to do this, and if I was to, I don't want anyone to read it. I have secret things I write in it! He still gave me that look and plainly told me to keep two journals then. I told him I'll try and this one will be the one I show him, the other my own. Like I have time to do that. I'll just not write about my missions then. Good enough.  
  
Then Durent told me I can go. I ran out of the office and pass some people getting mental help. I heard one lady talking about her children not appreciating her cooking and it was driving her crazy. Well Lady, I'm sure my problems are worser then yours and I'm not insane. Yet.  
  
Later:  
  
I need to Keep Wu-man away from my journal (Quoting him, 'Diaries are for the weak to confessed their sins that they are afraid to confess to others'). That sniveling, black-haired ponytailed chinese person. I love making fun of him at some times. He's just so uptight, like Heero, but Wu- man here is different in a way I can't explain. Then theres the silent Trowa. I've always wondered he was born with his hair or he keeps it up with gel. Well, if its gel, its mighty strong gel. And then theres the fair, blond, arabian but unarabian looking, nice, very rich as I might add, and kind-heareted Quatre or his new nickname '4'. Its just like him to notice stuff and he's very kind-hearted, did I say that before? You can really pick him out easily from our group. Being light-haired and kind- hearted.  
  
And then there's me. Brown hair with a manly long braid fit just for me. I'm American though. Also known as the god of death or Shinigami. And you're coming straight to hell with me if you're reading this diary unless I let you read it but thats unlikely. Well, its not like anybody is going to be reading this.  
  
No weekend homework except French. I've wondered why Quatre is arabian and not French, since his name is purely French. French French French, I hate that word.  
  
My homework, I feel like I'm in kindergarten doing this. Writing, 'I call myself Duo Maxwell.' In french of course. Like this, 'Je mappelle Duo Maxwell' or 'Je suis Duo Maxwell.' And then ordering 50 different french drinks that I have no idea what thay are. There's little pictures but I still don't understand. My hands ache, so do my head. I should've took Metal as my second elective.  
  
*  
  
September 21st,  
  
I swear that Relena Peacecraft is getting more annoying everytime I see her. She's like a magnet for the finally poor Heero. Her voice reminds me of the wicked witch of the west in The Wizard of Oz when she shrieks Heero's name. She came to see the progress of the mission and to my relief, left early for another duty.  
  
Thats it princess, go away and do your duties and stop stalking him.  
  
Melinda called me and said that she was going to be away on a trip to Italy to visit a sick grandmother and would not return until 12th of next month. Thats a very long time!! Well, I can survive. Heh...  
  
Torture, did I mention school, especially French and Chemistry and all the other classes are another form of torture? I like P.E though. Its hella fun. Yeah, thats it. Um, signing out.  
  
*  
  
September 22nd,  
  
The new student at our school is Olivia Jones Hones. We need keep an eye on her. She's pretty attractive. Long brown hair, brown eyes. She seems a bit sullen though and speaks fluent German, Japanese and English. I have her in 3 of my classes. I forget which.  
  
Hotaru is a bit distant from me then usual. She ran pretty fast today for a person who gets a slow time in mile runs. I feel as if she's avoiding me. She didn't even giggle when the solutions blew up in my face and frayed my bangs. She acts if I didn't exist. Whats up with that? Quatre probably know. I went and talked to her in French.  
  
I said, "Bonjour Cheri." In my horrible accent. She looked at me with the similar death glare to Heero's and replied in French:  
  
"Bonjour tressé bâtard **, comment ca va?"  
  
I answered, grinning and not knowing what she said, "Ca Va. Et vous?"  
  
"Très bien," she asnwered me, and walked away to her seat. I wonder what tressé bâtard mean. Theres something wrong. Need to find Quatre.  
  
Later:  
  
Quatre told me that Hotaru was hurt when she saw me and Melinda. Shit, I never meant to hurt her that much! I thought it was fine with her. I guess I should straighten this out. Damn it, why am I so blind? I said this out loud and unfortunately, Wu-man heard. He told me that onnas are weak and we shouldn't associate much with them. Well, I don't giva damn about you chinese man, I feel bad suddenly. Nothing about our mission. I have promised myself to sort of ignore it.  
  
* (A/N: **Means Braided Bastard in French.)  
  
*  
  
(A/N: Story Form)  
  
  
  
Hotaru was running faster then she had ever done. Panting weakly but her growing pain and angriness gave her strength. She could see the yelloe finish line in front of her and with face grimacing in determination, she crossed it finally, making her time 8 minutes and 32 second for a mile. That was 2 minutes faster then her regulars.  
  
She was suprised with herself and glowed with pride but dimmed darkly at the sight of Duo and his idiotic present.  
  
She was very distant to him now and consider him like a dangerous bug she is unable to crush beneath her feet. Whatever chance she get, she will show him. And how dare he comes and speak with her in French with his terrible accent. Good thing I learned that word from Tessa, a classmate who is fluent, she thought bitterly, He had no idea that I had cussed him off.  
  
But he approached her, looking nervous. She suddnely became enraged. Hasn't he gotten her message?  
  
"Hey Hotaru," he greeted warmly, "So..."  
  
"So what?" she almost snapped.  
  
"Look I'm sorry..." Duo started to apologize, "I thought you didn't like me."  
  
"Oh is that it?" she asked him bitterly, glaring at him with mad incredulous eyes, "Well, what if Melinda said she can't to you? Would you have quickly gone off to someone else?" All the heads in the gym turned to them.  
  
"Hotaru..." Duo mumbled faintly, "They're staring, maybe at lunch?"  
  
"Oh now you're embarrased?" she asked ignoring all the staring and whispering around her.  
  
"HOTARU!" Duo exclaimed loudly, "Why is this a big deal for you?" He finally done it. He made her exceed her angriest point in her mind. Her forhead became red with fury and her fist clenched so hard that the knuckles became white.  
  
"Well," she whispered, all her emotions supressed into a low, level tone, "If you knew me, you wouldn't even say that!"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell and Ms. Tomoe," Mr. Hull, the Gym teacher interrupted loudly, "Come here. Office for you two."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: What'd you think? Its short but R&R please and tell me if there is anything I might have to improve on.) 


	4. The Mile Run

(A/N: Thanq for more of that review! And Thanq for telling me things to work on! Also, I forced myself to install Win Doc 2000 and it has this different setting so it's not the same. Yeah…)

Tick tock, tick tock. The second hand on the clock went. For one hour straight they had been sitting in the private detention room after the Principle had dealt with them. Both of them were given an essay to write and were placed across from each other by the principle.

Duo scribbled down anything that came into his mind onto the paper. He wrote and wrote, making fast, loud scribbling sound with his dull custom pencil. Meanwhile, Hotaru was daintily writing her piece of paper with a light mechanical pencil and kept everything in order. She even calmly created a plan for her essay.

 And so they wrote. Duo's topic was about War and the Use of Weaponry to his relief. It was ironic that the Principle will give this topic to an ex-Gundam pilot who calls himself Shinigami. Hotaru's topic was Murder and Crime. This wasn't too hard for her.

With a loud sigh of relief, Duo threw his pencils down and cracked his knuckles making moaning sounds while doing so, indicating that he was done. He leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his head and looked away from Hotaru.

Then, she too put her pencil down, picked up her paper and read over it for mistakes. For another 20 minutes, nothing happened. All was quiet except that tick tock of the clock. Duo kept his gaze away from Hotaru and she did the same.

"Done." She said quietly putting her paper down neatly and lining up her pencil on it's side. Still, nothing happened. They didn't even glance at each other let alone talk. Duo kept leaning on the chair so it only stood on two legs and Hotaru stared down hard into her palms. 

…

The door suddenly open, finally adding some sound to the mute room and stood in the way was the principle looking at them seriously. He was an old man, around 60, with balding, graying hair and his stomach prevented him from looking down directly to his feet and floor.

"All four feet on the floor Maxwell," he scolded in a gruff voice. Duo brought his chair back down.

"I want those essays." The principle commanded, "And you two have detention with me tomorrow also."

"What?" Duo asked in horror, "Wait, 2 days of detention because we started arguing in P.E?! What's this world coming to?"

"No complaints Maxwell," the principle growled, "You're lucky you don't have any parents young man or there will be more painful consequences for you." He turned to Hotaru, who cowered back a little. 

"Now for you, you're um…" he cleared his throat, "Your parents will be informed. You have my permission to leave." Duo jumped out of his seat, grabbed his backpack and rushed pass the principle handing the essay on the way. 

Hotaru packed her pencils and backpack before passing her paper in. She walked out of the room slowly and solemnly.

**

(Diary Form)

September 23,

My hands ache, and I have another detention. And I'm hella mad! What the hell got into her? I tried to be nice, but no! She goes on arguing with me and gets us both in detention!! And to make matters worse, Heero gets mad at me for getting in trouble and getting detention. This is so complicated…

I have another detention tomorrow with her.  Damn it! You know how much I hate her right now? No, I don't hate her, I loathe her. If I told Quatre, he would say it was my fault in the first place. Wu-man here will just say to me not to care about weak things like this. And Heero will tell me to worry more about what they're here for then this. And Trowa, I need to ask him first.

So, now I have to figure this out all on my own. Here is the list of thing I have to do:

1.Find out why Hotaru hates me.

2.Wait for Melinda.

3.Keep an eye on Olivia.

4.Score at least a B+ in the next French Test.

5.Keep my hair from burning in Chemistry.

6.Find out why Hotaru hates me.

7.Start helping Heero.

8.   Try to get Hotaru to be my friend again at least. I don't like it when people hate me unless they're the enemy.

September 24,

I completed 2 things on my list above; Wait for Melinda and Keep an eye on Olivia. Now I have 6 others to do. I'll probably complete 3 of them today at school. 

Damn it's so cold in the morning!

**

(Story Form.)

"You didn't need to drive me to school you know," Hotaru told Haruka darkly, "I'm 16, I can take care of myself."

"Don't start that with me Hotaru," Haruka said in a low, angry voice. She cast a sidelong glance at Hotaru who stared blankly into the blur of passing trees and houses.  

"We can't have any interruption," Haruka continued, "You know that. If one thing goes wrong, every-"

"I know," Hotaru interrupted and sighed impatiently, "I know, we can fail and darkness can win. We…can't have any mistakes. Oh Haruka, sometimes I wish I didn't have to worry about these things. I just wish maybe one day, I can be normal, instead having the fate of the world in my hands."

"Oh…" Haruka murmured. Hotaru looked at up at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm…"

"We're here."

The car came to a complete stop in front of the school. Hotaru slowly opened the car door and stepped outside. She pulled her backpack from the back seat and closed the door loudly. Haruka locked the car doors and watched silently as Hotaru walked away without saying Good Bye or any other words.

_Maybe I **am** over protecting her_, she thought to herself, _maybe… oh, nonsense_. 

Haruka started up her engine again, revving it loudly and sped with a teeth-clenching screeching noise away earning loud, 3-second honks from the other cars.

**

"Class, settle down!" Mr. Hull called. The class quieted instantly and gave their full immediate attention to their P.E instructor.

"You know that there is a Presidential Fitness Testing this week," he continued and was interrupted by long, impatient and tried moans and sighs.

"The sheets for requirements are posted in both the girls and boys locker room," he continued again over the faint conversations starting, "Today is the mile run for the Testing."

WHAT!s and Aaawww!s suddenly sprang out accompanied by disappointed conversations and tired moans. 

"But we just ran 2 miles 2 days ago!"

"You're torturing us…"

"I hate P.E!"

"Me too!"

"Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Please!"

No matter how hard the class pleaded, Mr. Hull made them run the whole mile by threatening to make them run 4. The class immediately trotted to the starting line for the mile and stretched, getting ready to run. Mr. Hull chuckled to himself in amusement as he walked over to them with a yellow stopwatch.

"Always work."

** Hotaru's POV**

Hotaru stretched her legs and jogged lightly in one place calmly. Her goal for this mile was her best, maybe she'll even get 7 minutes or under. That'll be worth showing off to Haruka and Michiru.  And if she beat Duo, it'll make _her _happier. 

She confidently stepped behind the yellow line in a running position and waited for the teacher's 'Go.'

"GO!"

They sprinted and trampled the poor dirt track making clouds of sand trail behind the 36 pairs of feet running at full speed. 

11 other people were in front of Hotaru, and one of them was Duo Maxwell. Now this was the kind of energy she needed. Breathing in out and at a steady pace, she sped up biting her lower lip. She used more and more of her energy every second. Her blood ran faster then they had ever before, her muscles contracted and contrasted quicker then it had ever done. Every fiber of her body burned and ached but she kept on running at the same full speed. The trail behind her glazed and misted with thick sand she had kicked up, making other people behind her slow down and cough.

There were now 9 people behind her and Duo was only 4 people away. 

_Need more energy,_ her body told her, _you can't run, you need more energy, slow down! _But her mind said something different. Her mind wanted to keep on going and ignore the growing weakness. Her mind wanted to beat Duo Maxwell at all cost and it wasn't going to give up.

He was only 2 runners away and she tried to speed up but failed and even became slower. Her body was winning but her mind and determination was still fighting. Her legs were becoming stiff as a branch and her head was aching feeling as though it was going to split in half. There was a huge cramp in her stomach it felt as if someone kicked her in the stomach every time she took a breath. Hotaru closed her eyes to get rid of the pain and opened them again to find she was slowing down. The finish line wasn't far away, nor was Duo from it. 

Now her mind was winning and forced her legs to go faster. Her arms ached and smarted so badly she didn't dare move them. She was speeding up. She was catching up to Duo. He turned around was surprised to find her just a meter behind him and was catching up real fast. 

_Stop it; you'll die!_ Her body screamed. She past him and she smiled triumphantly but all was lost after. Her legs gave in and went wobbly like rubber stopped holding her weight. Her mind blacked out and she fell to the ground and rolled a long length from the impact of her running speed.

**

(Diary Form)

Later:  

Well, I guess no detention today. The Principle excused us. I'm sitting right here in the Hospital room by Hotaru's bed. The nurses told me she had weak body and she pushed her self too hard and it exceeded her limit. 

She's healing fast but lost a lot of her energy just on the run and collapsed. The doctors are afraid that it might me a coma. I'm afraid too. Why did she do that? How did she speed up so fast like that? If she held on just a little longer and past the finish line, her time would've been 7:12. 

I have to go when her guardian comes. Especially the tall, blond one I'm a little bit afraid of. 

…

Now I have to go, I can see them coming. I left a small note for Hotaru. Hope she'll read it. I wrote:

_'Hey, hope you're okay. I want to ask you a few questions when you're awake. Call me and I'll come over._

_-Duo'_

Or something like that.


End file.
